In a front loading washing machine, clothes are tumbled in and out of a shallow pool of water. To accomplish this tumbling, a stationary drum houses a rotating drum that rotates about a horizontal axis. These drums are mounted within an enclosure. An access hole is formed within a front panel of this enclosure. This hole allows the user to load clothing into and unload clothing from the rotating drum. During operation, a lower portion of both the stationary drum and the rotating drum are filled with water. The rotation of the rotating drum draws the clothes through the water. To prevent water within the rotating drum from escaping between the drum and the enclosure, a sealing gasket or bellows extends from the stationary drum to the front panel. In some instances, this bellows is provided with convolutions and/or drainage holes to direct any water that escapes to an appropriate location.
Known devices attach the bellows in a variety of ways. Clamping mechanisms such as a clamping ring that tightens around the edge of the gasket sandwiching it against the frame and stationary drum members may be used. These devices may be used in combination with adhesives to further secure the bellows. It is also known to use hooks, tabs, or buttons. In a hook arrangement, the edge of the bellows is rolled over or folded over a hook holding the gasket in place. The motion of the washing machine may work the bellows loose from these hooks without additional adhesive or clamping component. In some instances, the machine motion may tear the bellows near the hooks. In the case of tabs, or buttons, a portion of the gasket extends through retaining holes or slots formed within the panel or stationary drum to hold the bellows in place. The intermittent spacing of the retaining holes allows the bellows to pucker or deform after installation, which may result in leakage. As in the case of hooks, the washing machine motion may work these loose tabs and buttons from their retaining holes. To prevent this loosening, additional means are necessary to hold the tabs or buttons within the holes or an adhesive can be used.
From time to time it is necessary to remove the bellows to service the washing machine. Removing bellows attached by known means may damage or destroy the bellows well before its normal life expectancy.
Therefore, there is a need for a bellows that attaches in such a manner that it can be removed and replaced with a reduced chance of destroying the bellows. There is a further need for an improved bellows that is less likely to tear or deform during operation. There is still further need for a washing machine having a bellows that does not require additional means, such as clamps or adhesives to resist disengagement caused by the washing machine motion.